


Baby, Bang it Up Inside

by goodoldfashioned



Category: Gorilla Interrupted, RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Bruises, Collars, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth Kink, Reference to canonical parental abuse, Smoking, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashioned/pseuds/goodoldfashioned
Summary: Sid finds Dex at a bar, drunk and sulking about his rotten luck. He takes Dex home for safekeeping and has an idea about how to instill some confidence in him.
Relationships: Dex/Sid (Gorilla Interrupted)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Baby, Bang it Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Washing Machine Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12rsVkwSsXU), inspiration from Jo (again <3), have been wanting to write another little something about these two for a while and could probably turn this into a 100k thing ahahaha...?! 
> 
> Happy new year !! <3
> 
> *

Sid is still fucked up enough on adrenaline and booze after his show that he assumes he’s hallucinating his nerdy little neighbor seated at the bar, looking like he’s about to pass out into his pint glass. When he walks closer he sees it’s really Dex, glasses crooked and cheeks flushed because the air in the club is swampy, thick with body heat and smoke. It’s a grimy joint even by Sid’s usual standards, not the kind of place where Dex even remotely fits in, and his splotchy cheeks burn brighter when he swivels on his barstool and sees Sid approaching. 

“You came to watch me play?” Sid says, his voice hoarse from screaming out his set. Still on autopilot from the show, the words came out accented. He reverts to that old bit of pointless theater only while singing, and sometimes when talking to Dex. 

“Huh?” Dex whirls around and blinks at the now empty stage, clearly wasted. “Oh. That was you? I thought so, but. Couldn’t really tell. I might need a new prescript-- prescriptive--” He rubs at his glasses, smudging them with fingerprints. “S’all blurry.” 

“Yeah, no shit. You’re plastered, mate. Where’s your girlfriend?”

Dex scoffs wetly and tries to drink from his pint glass, which is empty. He looks greenish, like hurling is just around the corner.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he mumbles, sort of chewing on the rim of his glass as he slurs this out. 

Sid sits down next to him and orders two shots of tequila. He drinks them both himself, trying to figure out how to handle this. He’s not good at problem solving. That’s Dex’s thing. 

“My drummer’s giving me a ride home,” Sid says. “Looks like you could use one, too. There’s room for you if you sit in my lap.” 

The accent’s starting to fade out, because he’s tired and his voice is near gone and he’s worried or something about this little shit. Dex looks at him hatefully for the comment about sitting in his lap. Sid smirks. The summer before Dex left for college, he let Sid fuck him approximately fourteen times. Sid still isn’t sure why, or why Dex came home with no degree two years later and slunk back into his father’s basement to tinker with his inventions in obscurity. He’s never told Sid about whatever bad thing happened to send him running from his fancy school and the scholarship that got him there. For almost a year after returning home he barely talked to Sid at all, but recently circumstances threw them back together, and while it burned a bit to see the dork end up with a hot chick that Sid had briefly considering screwing, in another way Sid was happy for the little guy. Dex’s life mostly sucks ass, and Julie seemed like maybe the one good thing that had ever happened to him, unless all those bone-shaking orgasms that Dex shuddered out while he was stuffed with Sid’s cock count. Dex probably doesn’t count those as anything but humiliating, in hindsight. He hasn’t offered his ass up to Sid again, anyway. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Dex says while Sid tries to get him off the barstool. Sid tosses cash on the counter to cover both their tabs, resenting it. Dex doesn’t put up much of a fight, close to blacking out and barely able to walk on his own while Sid drags him out of the club. 

“What’s that?” Sid’s drummer asks, nodding to Dex when they approach the van outside.   
  
“Neighbor kid,” Sid says. “He tied one on in there for some reason. Taking his puny ass home before someone nastier than me gets any ideas.”

“Nastier than you?” the drummer says, eying Dex as he slumps against Sid, swaying. “Seems unlikely. Load him in if you want, but if he pukes it’s gonna be on you, literally. Don’t spill a drop on my fucking kit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sid says, hoisting Dex inside. 

They’re not five minutes away from the club when Dex makes a telltale hiccuping sound against Sid’s shoulder. Sid tells his drummer to pull over but it’s too late, and the puke is everywhere, but mostly all over Sid. 

“Oh god,” Dex says when Sid curses him out, almost ready to barf himself for the stink of it. “Sh, shit, I’m sorry, Sid, what-- Where-- Where are we?”

“Don’t worry about where we are, worry about holding in your fuckin’ sick until we get there! Jesus christ, look what you’ve done to me! No fuckin’ good deed goes unpunished, eh? You’re paying for this to be drycleaned, asshole.” 

Dex nods miserably, looking like he might cry. Sid shoves his shoulder hard but makes himself shut up. His drummer is laughing. 

“I can’t go in my dad’s house like this,” Dex says when Sid is hauling him out of the van, his guitar strapped across his back and Dex’s stupid skinny limbs going everywhere but where Sid needs them to, shaky and useless. “Please-- Sid--”

“No shit,” Sid says. He gives the dark windows of Dex’s father’s house a look as he yanks Dex toward his own house. Not for the first time, he wonders what would have become of this kid if he hadn’t lived next to Sid by chance. Would Dex have had better luck without him, or worse? “Quit your whining and come sleep it off,” he says, still doing most of the work as he gets Dex into the dark basement where he lives, where they used to fuck. “Don’t know what the hell I was thinking, trying to look out for you. Why’ve you gotta be such a lost cause?” 

He hears himself sounding like Dex’s father and smashes his lips shut again. He’s tired, miserably covered in someone else’s puke, and annoyed by how Dex seems determined to tank any good thing that comes his way as hard and fast as he can. Why Sid should give a fuck either way, he doesn’t know. He just does, and he’s pissed off about that, too. 

By the time Sid is finished showering and doing what he can to get the puke off his clothes, Dex is passed out on Sid’s bed, his glasses resting on the scuffed up coffee table where Sid eats most of his meals, just like they used to when Dex came here for some dick. Dex is still fully dressed, shoes and all. Sid cinches his towel around his waist and unlaces Dex’s dirty old Converse, possibly the same pair he wore in high school. That was only five years ago, for Dex. It seems like another lifetime to Sid, though he’s just two years older, and that summer when Dex would show up randomly for sex feels the same way. He helps Dex out of the ugly jacket he’s got on and leaves him in his jeans and t-shirt, goes to put on some sweatpants before passing out next to him. 

The bed is a double, a dumpy old thing that pulls out of a sofa but never gets put away unless Sid hosts practice here and needs the extra space. It’s lumpy and worn out but Sid has some good memories associated with it, most of them involving Dex’s ass and the whimpery noises he’d make when Sid did various things to it. It’s weird to have him here again, and Sid scowls at him for a while, watching him sleep with his too-pink lips parted around his troubled breath. He’s always slept with his mouth open just enough to show the gap between his chipmunk teeth. This won’t be the first time Sid has let him spend the whole night here, but it’s the first time this charity wasn’t proceeded by Sid busting a nut in him. 

Sid sleeps like a rock, dreamless and worn down to nothing by bleeding his soul out on stage. It wasn’t even a particularly good show, but he’d needed the release and wakes up so groggy with satiation that he feels like he’s still drunk. 

Finding Dex beside him is a shock for just half a second, then it all comes back. Sid groans and rolls his shoulders to show he’s awake. Dex is on his back with one of Sid’s ratty blankets pulled up mid-chest, his hands folded over it and his eyes pointed up at the ceiling like he’s ready to die, practicing being a corpse. He hasn’t put on his glasses. 

“Hungover?” Sid asks, sitting up on an elbow to give him a once-over. 

“What do you think,” Dex says, his voice tiny and hurt, like he screamed his lungs out into a mic for a full set last night, too. 

“I’ll get you some water,” Sid says, but he doesn’t move. He stares until Dex looks over at him, moving his head slowly and wincing like even that slight adjustment hurts like hell. “What’d you do that for?” Sid asks. 

“What,” Dex says, ducking Sid’s gaze. 

“Getting blasted at that club. Did you really not know I was playing?”

Dex shrugs one shoulder, closes his eyes. 

“The hell happened, dork? Tell me, or I won’t patch you up.” 

Dex’s eyes fly open, and his brow creases like he’s going to object to the idea of Sid helping him, which would be fair enough. 

“It’s over between me and Julie,” Dex says. “I screwed that up, so.”

“How’d you do that so fast?”

Sid winces when he hears how mean that was. He’s accustomed to being mean to Dex, but now doesn’t seem like the time. 

Dex sucks in a labored breath and expels it with even more effort. He whines at the back of his throat, turns toward Sid and tucks his little hands under his cheek, curls his knees up toward his chest under the blanket. 

“Get me some water and I’ll tell you,” he says, in the most pathetic rasp of a whisper, lashes fluttering over his sad green eyes like he’s waiting to be struck. It’s so pathetic that Sid has no choice but to do what he says. 

He does Dex one better and brings him a jug of orange juice and a pack of salty crackers. Sid’s dad’s wife must have gone shopping. She’s half his dad’s age and kinda dim, but she’s growing on Sid, mainly because she’s the first one his old man has ever brought home who doesn’t constantly ask why Sid still living here and why he doesn’t have a real job. Sid has even thought about stealing her away from his dad, for the sheer novelty of it, or maybe to blow things up between him and the old man for good, but she might just laugh at him if he tried it. His dad has a real job, for one, and she seems like she was looking for something like that when they hooked up.

“Ready to tell me what happened yet?” Sid asks when Dex has finished a single cracker and most of a glass of orange juice, taking measured sips while propped up against the back of the couch bed, both of Sid’s pillows wedged behind him. Sid is sitting crossed-legged next to him, still in nothing but sweatpants, waiting for Dex to check out the outline of his dick or his bare chest, something. Dex just looks miserably at nothing in particular and accepts a refill of orange juice and another cracker.

“Well,” Dex says, staring down at the cracker in his trembling fingers. “It’s humiliating.” 

“So what?” Sid almost mentions that Dex has seen him booed off stage before, twice, but decides that goes without saying. He shrugs when Dex meet his eyes in a cautious glance. 

“She wanted to have sex,” Dex says, mumbling this like he’s got several half-chewed crackers in his mouth. “And I did, too. I thought. But I couldn’t-- It didn’t-- Work, so.”

“Were you drunk?” Sid asks, wincing, because he doubts it. 

Dex shakes his head and sips orange juice. 

“It’s your fault,” he says, breathless and avoiding Sid’s eyes.

Sid snorts. He’s hurt, kinda, but Dex might be right. Julie has given Sid fuck-me eyes at least a dozen times. Sid didn’t imagine that shit, but why it would make Dex’s dick fail to work when she tried to give it up to him, he’s not sure. 

“My fault, huh,” Sid says, glaring at Dex when he dares another peek at Sid’s face. “How’s that work out, exactly.”

“Because-- Fuck! Because I stupidly, stupidly told her-- A while back, before-- I told her you used to fuck me, okay?”

“Jesus christ, why’d you do that?” Sid has always assumed they both kept it a high-fucking-security secret, for different shame-related reasons. 

“‘Cause she was my best friend!” Dex says, eyes flashing like this should make sense to Sid. “Who else was I gonna-- Argh, god. I know, okay, I know. I fucked up. Now it’s like, even though she says she’s into me, all I can think about is her picturing me with you, when we’re-- And then I just lose it.” 

“It being your boner?” Sid says, to make sure he understands.

Dex glares at him, goes very red, and throws the cracker in his face.

Which means: yes.

“Damn, dude,” Sid says. He picks up the cracker and pops it into his mouth, trying to suppress the smile that wants to break onto his face, ‘cause that would be cruel. But this is not just funny. It’s weirdly satisfying. “I highly doubt she’s picturing that shit,” he says, still chewing. “Relax, man. Try again.”

“I did try again! Three times! And she tried to be nice but now she’s fucking sick of it, and who could blame her? She said it seems like we should just be friends-- Unnghgh, god. I feel like shit.” 

Dex huffs and leans forward to hunch over his lap, one hand going up to tug on his hair. He’s got his glasses on now, and doesn’t adjust them when they slide down his nose and nearly fall off. 

“She’s not the only fish in the sea,” Sid says. 

Dex turns his cheek to snarl at him for that remark. 

“It took twenty-two years of my life for a single woman to give me the time of day,” he says. “She probably is the only one, in my case.” 

“That’s stupid, mate.” Sid feels himself slipping into the accent, which is embarrassing, but at least it makes Dex sit up straight again and roll his eyes in a familiar way. “What? It is. For one, uhhh. Pretty sure you’re into dudes, too.” 

“Right.” Dex snorts and glowers down into his glass of juice. “I have such great taste in men, that’s an avenue I should definitely pursue further.” 

“‘Ey, fuck you! What’s that supposed to mean? I’m beneath you, huh? Then why don’t you get the hell out of my bed, asshole?”

“Calm down!” Dex says. 

He’s boggling at Sid for that outburst, which surprised Sid, too. He stuffs more crackers in his mouth and looks away, feels his face getting hot. 

“I didn’t mean--” Dex starts to say, his voice gentle enough to be insulting. 

“Fuck off, like I give a shit.” Sid forces a laugh. The crackers have made his mouth dry. “Is that why you scampered home from college without finishing?” he asks, pissed off enough now to finally ask. “‘Cause some rough trade there treated you worse than I did?”

Dex boggles again, differently now. He shakes his head slow like he can’t believe Sid. 

“No,” Dex says, flatly, eyes hard. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever been with.”

“I see.”

“So that comment was directed at you.”

“Yeah, I got it. So how come, then? Ever gonna tell me what happened to your bright future?”

Dex drinks more juice. There’s a second where Sid thinks he’ll stumble away still angry, without looking back. It happened a few times after they fucked, if one or both of them made some defensive remark in the aftermath, still shaky from how gone they got for it. Once Dex punched Sid in the face, just hard enough to make his heart ache a little while he laughed about it. 

“I got accused of cheating,” Dex says, mumbling again. “But I didn’t! I mean. Not technically. From my perspective.”

“Yeah, I’ve been there.”

“No, you haven’t! Not unless a company offered to sponsor your research because it was so groundbreaking and gave you a grant in secret and you entered your final project in a university competition and won and then got ratted out by some fucking jealous prick and abandoned by the company after they took credit for your intellectual property and sold it for millions of dollars while you got kicked out of school for violating the ethics policy, so. Don’t fucking pretend you understand.” 

“Whoa,” Sid says. 

Dex glares at him, but Sid can tell he’s enjoying the sense that Sid is a little impressed.

“Why’d you let them do that to you?” Sid asks, slapping Dex’s knee. “You could sue!”

“No, I can’t. I don’t have any money. They’re a huge corporation, and nobody believed me anyway. Jesus, you don’t get it. I’m a loser. It’s my destiny. I’ll always lose.” 

“Not always,” Sid mutters, thinking of one fight they won together.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Just send me your drycleaning bill. I’m sorry I puked on you.”

Sid recoils and watches Dex drink from the glass of juice more deeply, not sure where that apology came from. Then a lightbulb goes off in his head. 

“I’ve got it,” Sid says, sitting up a little straighter. “Your problem is lack of confidence.”

Dex boggles at him for a third time, his top lip still resting against the glass. 

“Ya think?” he practically shouts, and Sid almost laughs. He holds it in, keeps his face serious.

“I know what you need,” he says, nodding to himself. “‘Specially since you think you can’t get it up for a hot chick ‘cause I fucked you once. Well, more than once.”

“That’s not what I--”

“We need to flip the script, man. That’ll fix ya.”

“You--” Dex just looks confused. “What?”

“My ass, mate.” The accent’s back, but who cares. Dex is captivated, wide-eyed behind his glasses, mouth hanging open. “As in, you could fuck me. That’d give you some confidence, I bet. Like breaking some old curse I put on you, right?”

“Oh, you’re sooo funny,” Dex says, upper lip raised. “Shut up.”

“You think I’m joking? I’ll strip down right now if you want to try it!”

Dex watches Sid stand up, the bed creaking with complaint under his weight as he brings his hands to the hem of his sweatpants and raises his eyebrows, daring Dex to stop him. 

“Sid,” Dex says, looking nervous now. “What are you doing?”

“Offering you the deal of a lifetime, ya ingrate. What do you say? Want to give it to me hard? Show me what it feels like?” He’s been fucked in the ass by men before, but never mind. This is different. “Why’re you lookin’ at me all queasy?” he asks, edging the pants down to show Dex his sharp hipbones and more of his happy trail. “Ain’t nothin’ you haven’t seen before.” 

“You’re crazy,” Dex says, soft. He looks interested, his gaze finally sinking to the bulge of Sid’s cock against the front of the pants. 

“Am I? It makes some kinda sense, don’t it? You look at me like I kicked you ‘cause I showed you a good time back in the day. Is it just ‘cause you’re hung up on having always been on the bottom? I got ya, that can really fuck with a guy’s mind if he’s insecure about shit. So come on over and show me you can give as good as you get. Bet it’ll make you feel better to wreck my ass, if nothing else.” 

Sid pushes his sweatpants down before Dex can reply. Dex’s already widened eyes get flying-saucer big when he gets the first look at Sid’s naked cock in five years. His mouth works soundlessly, lips all puffy and shining with spit already, ‘cause he’s been chewing on them like he does when he gets nervous and needy. 

“You’re serious,” Dex says, watching Sid kick the sweatpants away. 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Sid asks. He lowers to his knees and crawls toward Dex, giving him his best we’re-gonna-fuck-so-hard stare. “You know I got no shame. So what do you say? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to take your frustration out on my ass. Take it or leave it.”

“Frustration,” Dex says, like he’s having trouble processing the word. He’s staring at Sid’s mouth, and then into his eyes, looking cornered and kind of drugged, too. “Oh-- Okay.”

“Okay?” Sid shouldn’t have let Dex hear the surprise in his voice. “Okay!” he says again, leaning forward to nip at Dex’s throat, testing to see how surrendered he is. Because of course Dex will have let himself surrender, even when he’s the one doing the thrusting. He smells good just under his jaw, like a clean little thing dirtied up by a hard night, and he makes a soft noise when Sid licks him there. “Go on and take off your clothes,” Sid says, no hint of the accent when he murmurs this roughly into Dex’s ear. “I’ll show you the ropes.” 

“I know-- How,” Dex says, looking dazed when Sid pulls back to check his face. He was always like this when they were younger, like the fact that sex actually exists leaves him stunned and spinny, like previously he thought it was just some fantastic myth. No wonder he was out of his depth with a woman. Sid pushes his face in close to Dex’s like’s going for a kiss, and moves back when Dex tries to chase it. 

As far as Sid knows, he was Dex’s first kiss, first fuck, first everything. Poor little guy’s halfway right about what his problem is. He never stood a chance at getting it from anybody else, got it too good from Sid right off. 

But this will be a new adventure, Sid thinks, positioning himself on all fours and smirking back at Dex from over his shoulder as Dex pulls his shirt off and unbuttons his jeans, face already flaming. Hell, maybe this really will fix what’s ailing Dex. It’s worth a shot.

“Um,” Dex says, kneeling on the bed behind Sid, naked now and already looking lost. He’s already hard, too, almost fully, his dick having no trouble with this scenario. “What, where-- Is your lube still, uh, under the--”

“It’s in the same old spot. Not much’s changed around here while you were off pretending to hate me.”

Sid shouldn’t have said that, feels stupid. Dex’s face falls, and he opens his mouth to maybe claim that his year’s worth of avoiding Sid wasn’t about that, but then he does Sid the solid of not lying to him and just sets his jaw, leaning down to grab the lube that’s always stashed under his bed. 

“You’re hairier than you used to be,” Sid says, still looking at Dex from over his shoulder while pointing his ass in Dex’s direction like a dare. “Maybe your cock’s bigger, too?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Dex says, touching his chest, which does look fuzzier than Sid remembers. His cock, admittedly, is just the same, six inches at most but nice and fat. Sid has good memories of sucking on it. “This isn’t gonna work if you keep making fun of me,” Dex says, almost under his breath.

“You can spank me for it if you want,” Sid says, grinning wide and wiggling his hips. 

To his surprise, and, by the looks of it, to Dex’s, too, Dex does it, pretty hard, bringing his hand down against Sid’s flank with a crack of skin to skin sound that would be incriminating if anyone else were home. Sid leans down to snicker into his arms, hiding the heat that leaps onto his face for how much he likes that. It is also legitimately funny to be getting it from Dex, who looks like he feels both guilty and pleased with himself when Sid comes up onto his hands and turns to look at him again. 

“Want another one?” Dex asks, and then he’s grinning, too, and laughing a little, finally looking like he doesn’t want to die. 

Which was always the thing, when Dex came here for sex, back in the day: those were the times Sid saw him happiest. He’s pretty sure that wasn’t just his ego-driven imagination. 

“Nah, you can just get to it,” Sid says. 

“Do I-- You want-- Fingers?” Dex looks a little freaked out by the prospect. He doesn’t like germs.

“Gimme,” Sid says, reaching back for the bottle of lube. “I’ll do it, princess. Wouldn’t want to get your nails dirty.” 

Dex holds the lube out of reach, scowls.

“Saying things like that is not helping with my-- Whatever,” he says. “With-- Building my confidence or whatever bullshit you think this is about.”

“What’s it about if not that, Dex.”

“You wanting to get fucked by me, seems like.”

“Ah.” Sid has to turn and hide his grin again, this time for Dex’s sake. “Yeah-- You got me. So, you gonna let me open myself up for that monster cock of yours or-- Ah, god!”

Sid winces for real, because that smack to his ass actually hurt. He flexes his back and lifts his head to give Dex a nasty look, gets one back in return.

“I’ll do it,” Dex says, snapping the lube open like it’s a weapon. “I’m not as big of a wimp as you think, Sid.”

“Oh yeah? Show me.”

Sid is blushing for real when Dex spreads him open with scientific determination. He can’t remember the last time someone prepped him. It’s possible it’s never happened. Most of the guys he’s fucked around with are impatient and disinterested in his comfort, which is how he likes it, even if that means he has to jam a few fingers up there himself in quick order. Now that he’s a little bit older and less scrawny he gets asked to top more often than he used to. He knows Dex won’t be anything close to rough, that this will probably be sucky sex, but it’s not really about sex, or at least not entirely, and Sid’s a pretty good actor. He’ll make Dex feel good about this, no matter what.

“Is that good?” Dex asks, his voice trembling already. 

“Yeah, man,” Sid says, and he moans again, possibly too loud and dramatic. Dex has one small finger in him and it doesn’t feel like much of anything but slippery. “Keep going,” Sid says, turning back to look at him. “Do two.”

“Oh-- Okay. You’re, um, tight, though?”

“So what? That’s how it’s supposed to be. Did I stop at one finger the first time I had you, when you were tight as a fuckin’ rubberband?” 

Dex scoffs and extracts his finger, grabs the lube. Sid actually can’t remember their first time all that well. He was pretty drunk when Dex crashed into the basement looking for shelter late at night, with a wild look in his eyes that Sid recognized well from friends of his and from the mirror, a heedless determination to hurt himself in a way that would make him feel alive. Sid had gladly risen to the occasion, but must not have hurt him too bad, because he was curled up against Sid’s side in the morning and came back for more within a few days.

“Yeah, there you go,” Sid says, shifting his hips around when Dex has two fingers digging into him. Sid grunts when Dex cluelessly grazes his prostate, too soft and too brief. He wants to reach back and grab Dex’s skinny wrist and use his hand like a fuckin dildo, is starting to get frustrated, but he won’t do any of that, won’t let it show. “Put your dick in,” Sid says, chewing his lip to keep from begging. “Go ahead, I’m ready.”

“I-- Ah. Okay.”

Sid turns around to make sure Dex is still hard and grins when he sees that he is, that chubby dick of his standing up thick and bright pink against his belly. He’s also very red-faced, glasses fogged. 

“Can I wash my hand first?” he blurts, looking like he might cry.

Sid rolls his eyes, can’t help it.

“Fine,” he says. “Make it quick, though. I want you.” 

He barely held back the accent, not wanting that last part to sound like a joke. Saying it serious has the desired effect: Dex gets wide-eyed and for a blink looks happy, almost giddy, then he nods and flings himself off the bed, dashing for the dingy basement bathroom where Sid at least has hand soap.

Dex looks cute, running naked back to the bed, nipples as stiff as his dick despite the warmth in the room. Sid flops over onto his back, though he doesn’t intend to let Dex fuck him while they’re face to face. They hardly ever did it that way even when Dex was underneath him. Dex was often cuddly afterward, and Sid didn’t mind, maybe even liked that part, but it felt better to do the actual sex a little impersonal and violent. Sid would hug his arms around Dex’s tiny, heaving chest and squeeze the breath out of him while slamming into him from behind, and Dex would pant for it, would come so hard. 

“Did you like the way we used to fuck?” Sid asks when Dex crawls onto him shyly, up on all fours. 

“What?” Dex says, gulping. “You mean-- I mean-- Yeah, uh. Of course I did.”

“Of course?” Sid scoffs. 

Dex frowns. “Of course,” he says, “Because we did it like a million times.”

“A million? Are you kidding me? Less than twenty.” 

“Well.” Dex shrugs, then chews on his bottom lip when he starts to smile. “You counted, huh?”

“No! I just-- Fuckin’ forget it, get your dick wet and get in me.” 

Sid keeps forgetting his mission to make Dex feel better, like a big man or something. He sits up on his elbows and kisses Dex on the mouth for the first time in five years, figuring this will help. Dex sighs into it and melts down onto him. They both moan at that chest to chest feeling, and again when their cocks slide together. Sid gets his arms around Dex and flips their positions, starting to feel like he needs to fuck Dex too badly to let the reverse happen first. Dex laughs against Sid’s wet mouth like he saw this coming. 

“You’re still gonna fuck me,” Sid says, to call somebody’s bluff-- His or Dex’s, he’s not sure. Dex smiles up at him from behind the smudged lenses of his glasses, looking dopey and grateful already. His cock twitches against Sid’s stomach, legs spread around him. 

“I know that,” Dex says, flexing underneath him. He hooks one leg around the back of Sid’s thighs and rubs his heel into the spot behind Sid’s knee where he’s weirdly sensitive, which Dex knows from experience. “Let me up.” 

Sid doesn’t want to. He’s always liked pinning this kid. He shivers when Dex keeps doing that heel-rubbing thing, feels his eyelashes flutter. 

“Can I make a weird request?” Dex asks. Sid can see that he’s feeling more confident already, having made Sid shiver for him. 

“Sure,” Sid says. “I like weird. You know that.”

“Yeah, I do. You’re still gonna laugh at me, but that’s okay. Do you, um. Do you still have that dog collar-looking necklace? The leather choker with the studs?”

Sid grins, slowly. This little freak. Dex blushes more deeply, but he’s grinning, too, chewing his lip again.

“Put it on,” Dex says. His pupils are fat. Sid can feel his cock leaking. “I want you to wear it that while I-- While I fuck you.”

“Yes, master,” Sid says, and Dex huffs, rolls his eyes. Okay, too corny. Noted. 

Sid digs the collar out from the mess of costumey accessories that he mostly wears for shows. He hasn’t worn it in a while, even while performing. This was more of his aesthetic when he was younger and skinnier, the whole dirty slut who’s a glutton for punishment thing. In high school his father told him dressing like that would get him nothing but ass kickings. He was right, but Sid also got a sense of self and learned how to fight, and by senior year everybody was afraid of him. He walks back to the bed with ceremonial purpose, holding the collar out in his palm. 

“You gonna put it on me?” he asks when Dex just stares up at him, on his knees, his wet cock twitching. 

“I forgot it had a lock,” Dex says, his eyes shifting from Sid’s face to the collar. “Is that-- Real, like. Is there a key?” 

“Uh-huh,” Sid says, showing Dex what he’s holding in his other hand. 

Dex stands up taller on his knees and reaches for the collar and the key. Sid kneels on the floor at the end of the bed, ceremonial again, and lowers his head toward Dex, offering his neck. 

“Are you sure this is the right key?” Dex says. His voice is shaky again.

“I’m sure,” Sid says. “Hurry up and do it, before I change my mind.”

“Oh-- Okay, yeah, sorry. Um. I’ll just--”

Sid has to hold in laughter at how bad Dex is at this. He manages to keep his composure and swallows against the press of the collar around his throat as Dex locks it into place. 

“I’m putting the key here,” Dex says, leaning over to set it on the coffee table. “Okay?”

“Whatever you want.” Sid lifts his head and peers up at Dex, trying to use his eyes to instill Dex with some kind of king-like feeling. “You’re the boss.”

“No, I’m not,” Dex mumbles under his breath. He scratches at the back of his neck and rubs his other hand across his chest, seems to want to touch nipples but resists the urge while Sid watches him, on his knees, waiting. “Um. Get up here, then.” 

Sid obeys. He likes this kind of shit, would like it more if Dex wasn’t stuttering and unsure. Or, actually-- No, he wouldn’t. This is perfect, if it’s gonna be Dex on top of him, because he wouldn’t be Dex if he could actually be mean. 

“That looks good on you,” Dex says, sounding dry-mouthed when he touches the collar, rubbing his fingers over the spiky silver studs and the heavy lock where it hangs at the front, then over the pale skin on Sid’s throat. 

“Glad you like it,” Sid says, instead of telling him to get on with it. He wants to reach for Dex, grab him, throw him down, but he keeps his hands at his sides. “I’ve got some cuffs and ropes and shit, if you want to tie me down.”

Dex looks alarmed. He shakes his head, touches Sid’s chest. 

“Do you--” he starts to say, and Sid knows what he wants to ask: do you let other people tie you up and fuck you? 

Not as often as I want to, Sid would say, if Dex had the balls to ask, but of course he doesn’t really want to know. He just swallows the question and swoons forward to put his hands on Sid’s scratchy cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. One of his hands sneaks down between their bodies while they make out, and he strokes his own cock a few times, then grabs for Sid’s and groans into his mouth when his greedy little fingers close tight around it, pumping. Sid knows what he wants: to suck that cock, then get nailed to this bed with it for old times’ sake. But maybe Sid’s still kinda pissed off about how long it’s been, ‘cause he’s not gonna give Dex any of that. 

Not just yet, anyway.

“I don’t got all day,” Sid says when Dex keeps going slow, rubbing his hands over Sid’s body like he owns it. Which is a little unnervingly hot, Sid has to admit. 

“Yeah, you do,” Dex says. “No fucking way you have plans.” 

“How would you know.”

“‘Cause you’re some kind of vampire. You don’t go out during the day.”

“Keeping tabs on me, huh? Watching from your bedroom window to see when I leave the house?”

“No. I just know you.”

Sid can’t refute that. He gives Dex a biting kiss, dragging his teeth over that puffy bottom lip that he loves to chew on. Dex has the best fucking mouth in the stupidest fucking way. He has bad teeth, and the way his top lip pulls up to reveal them makes him look like he’s always about to spit on you, considering whether or not he should. Sid has jacked off so many times to memories of how messy he’s made Dex’s cupid’s bow pout, how his lips get even fatter and pinker after he’s been properly throat fucked, or just kissed for a long time. He’s licked every one of Dex’s teeth, has mouth-fucked him with his tongue and cock and fingers, has sucked the taste of his own come off of Dex’s shaking lips. 

“Get on all fours,” Dex says when Sid pulls back after biting him hard enough to leave that pouty bottom lip red and throbbing. “I’m ready.” 

“Fuckin’ finally.” 

Sid gets into position. The weight of the lock when it hangs off the front of the collar like this, swinging, makes his dick throb. He hears Dex slicking his cock up, exhales slow to get himself ready to act like this is gonna feel amazing. Possibly it actually will. He’s pretty turned on now, for real, by being told to wear the collar and from stuffing his tongue into Dex’s mouth, gnawing at those lips. Having Dex’s greedy little hands roaming all over him wasn’t bad either, and now they’re on his hips, Dex’s clueless cock sliding through the crack of his ass. 

“Can’t believe I’m about to be your first,” Sid says, to get Dex a little angry. 

“You were already my first,” Dex says. He spanks Sid’s ass, just lightly this time, and then lines himself up. 

The almost pained little noise Dex makes when he starts to push in makes Sid have to swallow down an answering one, because that was fuckin’ cute. Dex moves one of his hands to the small of Sid’s back like he's some animal that needs to be kept calm, petting him there as he slides in deeper. Dex is moaning in a weird, hoarse croak, like he’s so disinclined to topping that it’s gonna kill him, maybe. Sid lowers his head and grunts into the twisted sheets, feels his knees spreading wider on instinct when Dex fucks into him in shallow thursts, getting his prostate a few times before settling in with a sigh, balls deep. He’s still petting Sid’s back, but it doesn’t feel like it’s about comforting Sid so much, now. It’s like Dex is congratulating himself with that nervous little touch, giving himself a round of applause for making it this far. 

“How’s that?” Dex breathes out, his skinny thighs shaky already against the backs of Sid’s.

“S’good,” Sid says, realizing when he speaks that he’s drooling a bit, his face turned lazily against the bed as he just lets himself enjoy the feeling of being full and the fact that he’s with someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing but also would never hurt him. 

“Lift your head up a little,” Dex says, soft. “I wanna see the collar.” 

“Jesus,” Sid says, and he pushes out a dry laugh as he does what Dex told him to. It turns out Dex doesn’t want to just see the collar but wants to be able to reach it over Sid’s long back. His fingers go there, just playing around over the upper rim for a few seconds, then he slides them around to the front, to the lock. Sid feels Dex shiver and try to grind his dick in deeper when he’s holding the weight of the lock in his palm, and again when he tugs on it as if to test its integrity. 

“Oh fuck,” Dex says, all breathy in a way that Sid has never heard from him, different from the high-pitched squeakiness he took on when he got pounded. “Sid-- Fuck, fuck. That feels so good.” 

He’s still pulling on the lock, starting to move his hips more, gasping. Sid makes encouraging noises and chuckles under his breath when he clenches up his ass and Dex yanks hard on the collar.

“Pull it from the back,” Sid says. 

“Ha-- Huh?”

“The collar, you’re pulling in the wrong direction, mate.”

Jesus, he didn’t mean to do the British thing just then. Dex snickers, and Sid feels the sweat across the small of his back go cold, ‘cause when’s the last time he let someone he actually cares about have any amount of control over him? Pretty much never. 

“Like this?” Dex says, hooking his fingers in the back of the collar like he doesn’t know, like he wasn’t working up the nerve before Sid gave permission. He yanks it backward and snaps his hips forward when Sid coughs with surprise at how hard he did it. “Oh, ff-- Fuck-- You okay?”

“M’fine, go on and fuck me hard. Keep doin’ that, too.” 

Dex will know what he means. He gets a better grip with his fingers curled inside the back of the collar, making it way too tight in the way that Sid wants. He feels his eyes crossing and his mouth dripping when Dex really starts to slam into him. Dex is whining for how much he likes it or maybe because he’s afraid he’s going to come too fast. His cock is just long enough to nail Sid right where he needs it once he’s angled his ass up right, arching into it, and thick enough to make him think he might be sore later, dragging in and out of him with frenzied thrusts now. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Sid says, grinding this out when he can’t stay quiet any longer, tired of chewing on his dirty bedsheets. The point is to make Dex feel good, anyway, and Sid already feels like he could come if he grabbed his cock and took care of himself while Dex goes crazy back there and pulls at the collar maybe hard enough to leave bruises. “Keep going,” Sid says when he can talk again, wincing when he hears how broken up his voice sounds. “Fuckin’-- Like that, there, _yeah_ \--”

“Sid,” Dex says, sounding like he might sob. “Holy fuh, fucking shit-- So good, fuck, nnnh, it’s good--”

Sid groans powerfully in agreement, slamming his hips back to meet every thrust now. He grabs for his dick and squeezes the base, not ready for this to end. He’s impressed with Dex for lasting so long. Maybe the hangover helps. 

“God,” Dex says, pausing to put both his hands on Sid’s shoulders. He rubs them a little and flops over onto Sid’s back, buried deep inside him, trying to catch his breath. “This, ah. This is hard work. I, nuh, never realized.”

Sid tries to say something clever, but it just comes out like a whimper, because Dex is grinding against his prostate, his hips twitching in little jerks like he can’t stop even when he tries to take a break. 

“Is that good?” Dex asks, and Sid can hear that he’s smiling. “Right there? Hmm?”

Sid used to say this shit to Dex, of course: that’s your sweet spot, huh? Feeling good now, aren’t ya? He nods and lets Dex sweep his sweaty hair back, grunts approvingly when he feels Dex’s hot tongue moving from the leather collar to his flushed throat and back again.

“Oh man,” Dex mutters, sex drunk, his arms hugged around Sid’s chest while he rocks into him in a leisurely sway, trying to make this last. “I really missed you.” 

“Wasn’t me who stayed away,” Sid says, disliking how weak and real that sounded.

“I know,” Dex says, whispering, petting him. His fingers slide to Sid’s nipples and he leaves one hand there to toy with them while reaching up to cup the other around Sid’s throat, against the collar. “I know, I know. I told you. I just fuck everything up.” 

“Fuck my ass up, then,” Sid says, squeezing up tight around him. “Or, ah. You all worn out? Need me to put you on your back and take over?”

“No,” Dex says, still whispering. “I want. Want to come inside you.” 

“Do it then,” Sid says, still holding his cock at the base, tight, barely staving off the orgasm that’s going to shake him right out of his body when he lets it hit. 

Dex hesitates, still playing with the collar and Sid’s nipples, only grinding into him a little. 

“Are you ever gonna let me do this again?” he asks. 

“Fuck me proper and maybe I will.” 

That wasn’t quite the accent, but close enough to make Sid feel pissed off. He hoists himself up onto his hands, arms shaking, and bucks back against Dex. 

“Okay, okay,” Dex says, finally leaning up off of Sid and sitting back to grab his hips. “I, uh. I should tell you. I did know you were playing that club. I went there ‘cause I hoped you’d take me home and make me feel good like you used to.” 

“Oh my god,” Sid says, dropping his head down between his arms. “Of course you’re giving me a fucking monologue while your dick’s up my ass and I’m like two seconds away from coming.”

“You are?” Dex sounds both surprised and proud of himself, his hands tightening on Sid’s hips. “Wow, okay. Me too. Sorry.” 

“Shut up and-- _Unnnh_ , yeah, _god_ , fuck yes, don’t stop--”

Dex listens this time, and Sid groans from the pit of his soul when he gets the angle right again, his hand flying on his dick as he starts to come just from being fucked with every ounce of strength Dex has left in his shaking-apart little body. Dex makes breathless, astonished sounds at the feeling of Sid’s ass spasming around his dick, and when he comes Sid can feel his cock fatten up just a bit wider where he’s hypersensitive now, unloading into him.

Sid goes down onto his belly and lets Dex lie on top of him, still inside him. Dex’s glasses fell off at some point and are lying on the wrecked bedsheets near Sid’s face. The lock on the collar is uncomfortable against the front of his throat, making him feel like he still can’t catch his breath, but he doesn’t want to move yet. 

“Oh my god,” Dex says, mumbling this against Sid’s shoulder, his mouth all sloppy and hot there. “Jesus christ. Holy shit. Sid.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Sid lifts his hips, hoping Dex will get the hint and pull out. Dex pushes himself up onto unsteady arms and whines softly as he slides his cock free. 

“Jesus,” he whispers. “Oh.” 

He’s staring at Sid’s ass, possibly watching his come trail out from the tip of his spent dick as he disconnects. Sid can feel the wet snap of it against his ass cheek when the thread between them breaks. Dex whimpers and rubs his fingers there, like he needs to further mark Sid with his jizz, like it’s not still mostly buried deep inside him. 

Then he’s on Sid’s back again, hugging him, sighing. He always acts like they’re married after he comes, like there’s no part of Sid that he can’t lay claim to while he’s still all blissed out. Sid doesn’t mind, except that he needs the damn collar off so he can breathe right. 

“Gimme that key,” he says when Dex seems to get heavier against his back, like he might be falling asleep.

“Oh-- Shit! Sorry! I forgot--”

Dex darts for the coffee table, apparently gaining a second wind, because he moves with cartoonish speed. He rolls Sid onto his side gently and looks down into his heavily lidded eyes just once before bringing the key to the lock.

“There,” he says, pulling the collar open and lifting Sid’s head so he can slide it off. “Um,” he says, on his knees, holding the collar and looking like he’s not sure what to do next. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime,” Sid mutters, sort of meaning it. 

Dex grins and spins around to set the collar and the key on the coffee table. He turns back to Sid and fidgets, looking like he wants something. Sid knows what it is. He lifts his arm, inviting Dex to crawl under it. 

“That seriously made me feel better,” Dex says when he’s been lying in Sid’s arms for a while, one of his arms tucked around Sid’s sweaty back and the other folded against his chest. “Fucked up as that is.”

“Why would it be fucked up? Good sex makes everyone feel better.”

“Was it really good?” Dex asks, lifting his face to grin at Sid like he fucking knows it was. “It was,” he says, nodding, when Sid just blinks tiredly at him, feeling defeated in a not-unpleasant way. “It really was. Wow.”

“You just had to do it with the right person,” Sid says, before he can stop himself. 

Dex looks solemn again. He nods and pushes his face back down against Sid’s chest, hides.

They fall asleep together, both still naked. Sid wakes up to the sound of Dex’s stomach growling. He’s still out cold, drooling onto Sid’s pec while he sleeps. Sid touches his hair and lets him sleep it off. His ass hurts a little, and the skin on his throat is sore to the touch. It’s been a while since he’s let anyone do that to him. He thinks of saying something awful to Dex when he wakes up, like maybe they could invite Julie to have a threesome with them, to ease Dex into sex with her while the presence of Sid’s cock keeps him hard, then decides he’s not going to do that. The poor guy’s been through enough tragedy. He deserves to wake up still feeling good about this.

Dex sleeps for a long time. Sid holds him through most of it but eventually gets bored and hungry and detaches to pick up his guitar. He’s still naked, strumming it with the pillows propped up behind him, when Dex finally wakes with a little snort and blinks at Sid, blind without his glasses and struggling to assess the situation. 

“Oh god,” Dex says, sitting up. “What time is it?”

“Who cares?” Sid says. “You got plans?”

Dex shakes his head. He looks down at himself and pulls the blanket over his limp dick, his shoulders curling forward like he can hide his puny chest, too. 

“I’m hungry,” he says when he finally meets Sid’s unyielding stare. 

“Me too,” Sid says, instead of anything mean. The inclination to be an asshole is still there, though he doesn’t want to hurt Dex. He wants to hurt himself, maybe, or avoid getting hurt, or some combination of the two. 

They dress and go upstairs to make something to eat. Sid’s father and his wife won’t be home from work for another few hours. Sid makes pancakes and bacon and smirks when he sees Dex peering around at the first floor of the house with wonder.

“Never seen it clean before, have you?” Sid says from the stove. “My dad got married again. This one likes to clean.” 

“Oh.” Dex pulls at the hem of the t-shirt that Sid let him borrow, because his smells like puke. The shirt is huge on him, makes him look so small. “That’s-- Good?”

“Yeah, she’s all right. Has a decent job, keeps the fridge stocked, doesn’t give me a hard time for making noise downstairs.”

“Noise? You mean. Music?”

Sid doesn’t get why Dex looks worried, and when he figures it out he has to turn away from him and smirk down at the pan of frying bacon. Dex is concerned that Sid is making sex noises down there with other people, maybe. 

Or maybe Sid is dreaming. No one has ever tried to get possessive of him before. People sense that he’d be a lot of work to deal with on a regular basis, and they’re not wrong. 

“Music,” Sid says. “Yeah. Though some would also call it noise.”

“I thought you sounded good last night.”

“The hell would you know about what sounds good?” Sid says, and his heart starts slamming, because he wasn’t fast enough to keep that meanness in. He lifts one shoulder and turns to Dex, who looks hurt. “I just mean, uh. I wouldn’t be able to tell if you were, like. Doing science right. So.” 

“Yeah,” Dex mutters. He sits at the kitchen table and pours himself more orange juice. The carton is almost empty. “I was too drunk to tell, anyway, I guess.”

“Nah, you’re right,” Sid says. “It was a decent set. Glad you got to see it, even if you were trashed. Come get a plate, all this shit’s done.”

They eat together at the table without speaking. Sid isn’t used to company during meals. He can see the confidence Dex gained from fucking him seeping away minute by minute and wants to do something about it, but also doesn’t want to start spending all his time worrying about making someone else feel okay about his wreck of a life. Sid’s got his own wreck to steer. 

“I guess I should get going,” Dex says when they’re back down in the basement. “Sun’s going down soon, so. You probably have some vampire business to attend to.” 

“Nothing on the books tonight,” Sid says. He gets back into the bed, picks up his guitar. “You could hang around. Can’t say I don’t want to trade places, if you’re up for it.”

“Trade-- Oh.” Dex sniffs and smiles, grabs his elbow. “Yeah, I. We could.” 

“C’mere, you little squid. Think you know something about music, eh? Listen to this one, I wrote it last week.”

Dex approaches timidly, but once he’s back in the bed he’s bold again, scooting over to put his chin on Sid’s shoulder while he plays. He goes stiff when he hears Sid’s dad’s car pulling into the garage that shares a wall with the basement, and then again when the lady of the house gets home. Within a few minutes they can hear the two of them walking around upstairs, having after work beers and putting on the Steely Dan album that Sid’s dad will apparently never get tired of.

“Will they mind that I’m here?” Dex asks.

Sid laughs. “They don’t give a fuck what I do. Will yours, uh. Be wondering where you’re at?”

Dex is still tense against Sid’s side, and now Sid is stiff, too. He’s long known that Dex’s dad is a complete asshole, has gotten into screaming matches with him over neighborly disputes and has seen him berate Dex in public, but he didn’t realize until very recently that the guy beats on Dex, too.

“He won’t care,” Dex says. “He wants me to move out, anyway. He hates it when I stay in the basement for days at a time, working on things. He liked--”

Dex stops himself there. Sid glances over at him, his fingers still moving lazily on the strings of the guitar. 

“He liked that I had a girlfriend,” Dex mutters, staring down at Sid’s fingers. 

“Well, fuck him,” Sid says. “If I did what my old man wanted I’d be a plumber by now, just like him, up to my knees in shit every day. Fuck that.” 

This is all Sid can offer in the way of help or comfort, and he feels bad about it, like maybe he should just order Dex to move in here and be his 24/7 sex slave so they can both pretend it’s not a mercy done out of love.

“Would your dad be mad if he saw us down here like this?” Dex asks, meaning cuddling on the bed together. 

“Naw, mate,” Sid says, unable to suppress the return of the accent. “I ain’t gonna say he’s open minded, but he’s not mad about how I am. He lets me live here and play my music and gives me grief about always being broke, but I think he wants me to be happy or some shit. So he lets me do this. Same thing when it comes to fucking blokes and birds both.” 

“Blokes and birds,” Dex says, under his breath, sounding mesmerized. “God. Must be nice to get both.” 

“It’s pretty fuckin’ nice, not gonna lie.”

Dex exhales and relaxes a little against Sid’s side. Then he lifts his face to maybe say something and sucks in his breath fast, going tense again.

“Oh shit,” he says, bringing his fingertips to Sid’s throat, eyes wide. “Did I do this?”

“It’s all right.” Sid gives Dex his shark-toothed grin, because it is all right, better than. “I wear ‘em with pride after a good fuck like that.”

Dex still looks distressed, his fingertips just hovering over the bruises on Sid’s neck. They’re not that bad, will fade in a few days. Sid’s dad has learned not to ask, trusts him not to die from what he likes to do for fun. 

“Can I use your shower?” Dex asks, still lingering when Sid has put the guitar away and turned the TV on. 

“Go for it,” Sid says. He could use one himself. He cleaned up before they ate but still feels a little sticky and overtly coated in the smell of sex. He thinks about following Dex in, but is ultimately too lazy to move from the couch bed, and gropes for his pipe instead. 

“You’re smoking weed?” Dex asks when he emerges with wet hair, wearing Sid’s t-shirt over his boxers, his jeans balled up in his hands. 

“Yeah,” Sid says, patting the bed beside him. “Want some?”

“Not really. I’m hungry again, though.” 

Sid cuts him a look, not sure what he’s supposed to do about that. Sid isn’t his keeper, and already fed him a home cooked meal. Dex looks pouty, like Sid is missing something. 

“I think there’s a box of Pop Tarts down here somewhere,” Sid says, gesturing generally to the piles of junk around the room and on his overloaded bookcases. “Or you could suck my dick if you just want a quick shot of protein.” 

“Okay,” Dex says. 

Sid laughs, then sees that he’s serious.

“What?” Dex says, frowning. “I thought you wanted, uh. To do it the other way, now. With you on top.” 

“I do,” Sid says, studying him, smoke wafting. “And I had an idea, too, while you were in the shower.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, about that corporation that screwed you over in college. I got this group of friends who call themselves anarchists. They’re pretty hardcore, always looking for some company to smash up or hack into. Was sorta thinking we could enlist them to help you get revenge.”

Dex looks like he’s going to scold Sid for this or dismiss the idea as unrealistic. He shuffles in place, sucks on his bottom lip. It’s a little bruised, too, from that love bite Sid gave him. 

“Actually,” Dex says. “I’ve been working on an invention that might help with that.”

“Yeah?” 

Sid beams and waves Dex over. He comes running, bounces onto the bed like a kid and squirms under Sid’s arm, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling in on himself as if he wants to take up as little space as possible, like if he just makes himself small enough Sid will let him stay. 

He tells Sid about his invention while rubbing Sid’s chest, pressing at his stiff nipples through his t-shirt and making Sid’s cock start to fill in his sweatpants. Sid continues to smoke and half listens, his hand moving comfortably over Dex’s back. After a while they’re kissing, too, and Dex even lets Sid shotgun some smoke into his mouth. 

“We could fuck up the whole world together, you know,” Sid says, sliding his hand down into the back of Dex’s boxers to give his familiar ass a possessive grope. 

“We could,” Dex says. He pushes back into the heat of Sid’s hand, nowhere near as high as Sid is feeling but grinning like he’s high enough to enjoy the idea of destruction. “It’d be an awful waste, though,” he says. “Considering we just saved it.”

“So what? Sometimes you gotta change things up, to keep it fresh.”

Dex snickers and lets Sid kiss him. He crawls onto Sid’s chest and seems to vibrate between his hands with untapped potential. When he pulls back to pet Sid’s cheeks he has a giddy light in his eyes that Sid loves so much he almost wants to cry about it, ‘cause at least for the time being Dex looks he’s never known what it feels like to be a loser, and like he thinks he’s gonna do nothing but win from now on.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Additional theme song!: [When I'm With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDhtJFbwhOQ)
> 
> oh fuck they just posted a new hitb YAY lol. thx for reading <3


End file.
